


GLORYous

by Saddith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Gay Bar, Glory Hole, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/pseuds/Saddith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois and Ciel end up on either side of a glory hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alois can speak German, Finny is a slut, and Claude has a mustache.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> German translations are at the end.

The sun was low on the sky, ready to set any minute. The group of friends had chosen a serene night for an escapade, but the male caught in the clutches of Sebastian was far from calm. Ciel wanted nothing to do with his friends’ filthy nightly activities, but by lying through their teeth they had finally managed to lure him to this place.  
  
Ciel wasn’t surprised, and the curses he hissed were mostly directed towards himself for getting fooled so easily. A bucket of sweets and a movie at the downtown theatre had sounded like a fun way to spend a Saturday evening, but to Ciel's dismay, he hadn't ended up anywhere near the promised destination.  
  
"I really don't wanna go in there!" Ciel struggled against his brute of a friend, his frail arms being held captive by hands as big as dinner plates. Fabric wrinkled and grunts were exhaled as the petite form fought to break free.  
  
"There's no getting out of it this time," Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, the smoothness of his voice only serving to aggravate the male further.   
  
"Come on! It'll be fun," Finny encouraged, his rosy lips stretching wider with every word. "We've all done it. You'll like it."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you're all mentally ill!"  
  
"Eh. You're being a fuckin' pussy. Get your ass in there or I'll drag you in myself." Bardroy's deep voice rumbled over the small parking lot, all ten spots occupied save for the one next to Sebastian's black Mercedes.  
  
The humid summer air surrounded the young adults, making clothes and hair stick to hot skin. The smell of dried grass, pavement so hot it burned anyone who touched it, the crickets playing their soothing music in the bushes – it all made Ciel feel out of place. The evening was ideal for a barbeque or a pool party, _not_ for venturing into a dungeon of _sin_.  
  
With a firm shove to his back, Ciel stumbled forward, burning up from the snickers that soon followed. "Would you stop it?!" he spat, whirling around with clenched fists.  
  
Bardroy let out a heartfelt chuckle. "We just want you to pull that stick out of your ass-"  
  
"And finally allow someone to shove something else up there," Sebastian teased, dark eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"You're all crazy! You know I'm not a virgin right? I'm 19 years old!"  
  
"Yeah right. I've seen you kiss _one_ dude – _once_. And I've known you since you were four," Finny retorted, walking up to his shorter friend to place a hand on his shoulder. "Just relax. Haven't you ever been curious?"  
  
"No!" Ciel seethed, ripping Finny's hand off of him. "I'm not a pervert like you guys. I'm doing just fine on my own."  
  
"Hah!” Bardroy raised two thick eyebrows as he lit the cigarette dangling between his lips. “That poor hand of yours must be pretty worn out by now."  
  
"Th-that's not what I meant! I just-" Ciel's words were drowned by a sea of laughter, causing him to groan in frustration. "FINE! I'll do it, just this once. If it shuts you up."  
  
"That's my boy! Finally growing up!" Bardroy trapped Ciel with a huge arm around his delicate shoulders, grinning as they started walking towards the entrance of the building. It used to have been a strip club, but nowadays it wasn't much more than a shabby place for gay guys to hook up with a pink drink in hand.  
  
"I won't even get in. I'm not 21."  
  
"Like they care,” Bardroy snorted, blowing a puff of smoke at Ciel. “They won't even check your ID. This is barely even a club anymore."  
  
Ciel eyed his friends’ clothes as he waved the smoke away with a frown contorting his soft features. Bardroy was dressed in nothing but a white tank top and green shorts, an odd outfit for someone going clubbing. Finny was wearing his favorite black skinny jeans with his narrow torso covered in nothing but a pink lace top, while Sebastian was dressed in all black, as usual. He wore ordinary shorts matched with a simple black t-shirt – nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
“You’re not exactly dressed to go dancing.”  
  
“First of all, we won’t be dancing. Secondly, it’s not like we could’ve fooled you if we put on leather pants and cat ears.” Finny gave Ciel a wink, shutting him up the rest of the way.  
  
Ciel swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as they came to a halt in front of the entrance. "Wha-"  
  
"Long time no see," Sebastian interrupted, stepping under the neon sign above the black painted door. "Haven't seen you around these parts for quite a while."  
  
The guard beside the entrance was as stiff as one could be, barely moving even the smallest muscle. "Sebastian."  
  
"Claude," Sebastian said in the same monotone voice the other male had used. "How've you been? I see you've changed some...things."  
  
Claude cleared his throat, his pristine uniform ruffling as his hand flew up to touch his thick mustache. "Yes, I-"  
  
"NICE STACHE, BROCHACHO!" Bardroy teased, releasing Ciel to shove Claude at the shoulder. "Trying to pull of the ol' rapist look, ey?" He turned to Ciel, pointing at the guard with his thumb. "Wouldn't wanna meet him in an alley at night, amiright?"  
  
Claude's lips pressed together for a split second before he spitefully retorted, "Nice to see you're still the same."  
  
"So you're Claude? _The_ Claude?" Dark eyebrows lifted as Ciel tried not to stare. About six months ago, Sebastian had dated a guy named Claude, who apparently was the worst lay he had ever had. Ciel had heard all the stories, but this was the first time they met face to face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, be nice and subtle why don't you," Sebastian snarled under his breath, grasping the sleeve of Ciel's shirt and pulling the door open. "Come on, guys." Dark eyes once more rolled to Claude in an awkward stare. "Oh and, good to see you again."  
  
Claude only nodded to Sebastian before he took the door from him and held it open for the group.  
  
Soft chatter and familiar music met them as they stepped inside, and Ciel turned to Sebastian with a teasing glint in his eyes. “You really dated that guy?”  
  
Sebastian inhaled deeply through his nose as lids fell over exasperated eyes. “Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
“He has a fucking _mustache_!”  
  
“He looked ridiculous,” Finny remarked, covering his mouth with a small hand as he giggled.  
  
“He didn’t have it while we dated, okay?!”  
  
“But still… you say that _I_ have a stick up my ass. That guy must have a whole fucking log!” Ciel cleared his throat to keep his laugh at bay, but Bardroy didn’t show the same respect and bent down to slap his own thigh as he completely broke down.  
  
“Real funny guys,” Sebastian snarled, eyes narrowing and muscles tensing. “Can we go now?”  
  
“Okay, okay, I can get the dating,” Ciel said, lips twitching in amusement. “But the _sex_? Holy hell, Sebastian. WHY IN THE WORLD-“  
  
“Shut up. Just shut the fuck up,” Sebastian spat as he turned around and strolled closer to the bar.  
  
"Sorry, Sebby,” Ciel apologized as he followed his friend, getting a soft nod in return. “I gotta ask you something. Why are we doing this in a club? I've seen on TV that there are these rest stops where you can-"  
  
"Those places are filthy."  
  
"And this place isn't?" Ciel let his blue orbs wander, inspecting the interior from top to bottom. He eyed the worn furniture, the stains on the wood floor, and the flaking red paint on the walls. His face contorted into a frown as he studied the swaying males on the dance floor, watching them grind against each other while the loners at the bar stared.  
  
"You haven't seen all of it. Follow me."  
  
Sebastian led Ciel and the others behind a blood red velvet curtain in the far end of the bar. As his long fingers curled around the fabric and pushed it aside, a small gasp escaped Ciel.  
  
"Is this... No fucking way. I'm not going in there." Ciel turned on his heel after laying eyes on what looked like a room taken out of a horror movie. There were sex toys hanging all over one of the black painted walls, and some of them were already in use by the small group of people inside. He saw dildos, whips and handcuffs, and worse things Ciel had never seen before. With panic in his veins he tried to run away, but one of his friends was quicker than him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Bardroy extended a massive arm just in time to grasp Ciel's collar, hindering him in the middle of a step. Frail hands flew up to clutch a soft throat as Ciel was choked and yanked back inside. He stumbled backwards, reaching for Bardroy's hands and rasping out a muted complaint.  
  
"L-let me g-go!" Ciel tried to pry Bardroy's fingers off of his midnight blue shirt, but without the least bit of success.  
  
"Ciel, you're acting like a 12 year old sissy. It's about time you got some action," Finny reprimanded, pulling out a pink lip gloss from the pocket of his dark jeans. The lithe blonde walked past his friends on confident legs, back straight and lips curved in a flirtatious smirk. "Come on, boys. Let's get Ciel a nice pole to play with."  
  
The rough hand holding Ciel only released him to place a loud smack to Finny's backside as he passed. With a squeak, the petite blonde stopped, glancing over his shoulder and rubbing his smarting butt cheek.  
  
"Very funny, Bard."  
  
"You know it, baby." Bardroy gave Finny a finger gun as well as a wink, but all he got was a groan in return.  
  
Finny resumed his course, heading for a long corridor to the left. The others followed until they reached the end, and entered into another room. Ciel gulped as he stared at the many wooden booths placed along the wall. There were six of them, similar to bathroom stalls, all painted in bright red.  
  
There were muffled moans coming from within some of them, but other than that, the room was void of people. Bardroy slumped down on a long bench against the opposite wall, stretching out his muscles and cracking his fingers. Sebastian sat down next to him, starting up a cheerful conversation as Finny made his way over to a full-body mirror close to the booths.  
  
"You're so fucking gay even RuPaul would be jealous," Ciel sneered as he walked up to Finny, watching him apply a thin sheet of pink gloss to his pouting lips. "Why do you even need that? Aren't you gonna be the one... y'know."  
  
"Sucking? I'm not even sure I'll go in there today. Maybe I'll find myself a stud in the dungeon instead." Finny glanced over at Ciel, smooth cheeks tinted with the same pink as his grinning lips. "Or maybe I'll just stay out here and listen to you."  
  
Ciel was brutally reminded what was expected of him and his hands starting shivering by the mere thought. "N-no, that's not necessary."  
  
"You sure? I could help get you going if you're nervous. You know, touch you a little to get your lil’ friend to stand."  
  
"You talk too much, baby. Finding a stud, sucking dick, playing with Ciel's balls. You're not doing any of that." Bardroy leaned back against the wall with a wide grin, his thick forearms resting in his lap.  
  
Finny turned, eying the male with scrutinizing turquoise orbs. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
With sultry eyes, Bardroy used his smoothest voice and most charming stare on the smaller blonde. "You've got everything you need right here." And with that, Bardroy tapped his thigh with a gentle palm, just as over-confident as always.  
  
Finny rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Like I would ever go for your brawny ass."  
  
"So cocky. I remember when you were yay high," Bardroy motioned with a flat hand about five feet above the ground, "You were so innocent. Such a little angel, blushing anytime someone said the word pee-pee. And just look at you now."  
  
"Get lost. No one wants to hear that."  
  
"I beg to differ," Bardroy purred as he hooked one finger around one of Finny's belt loops and pulled him onto his lap. The smaller blonde fell down with a squeak, followed by a giggle as Bardroy grabbed his skinny waist and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"S-stop it, you're messing up the hair!" Finny whined between giggles, but made no attempt to hinder the other from fondling him.  
  
"They look pretty content, wouldn't you say?" Sebastian gave Ciel one of his familiar smirks, and the younger knew exactly what he was thinking about. Ciel's insides twisted and he felt close to nauseous, but he had no time to voice an objection before his tall friend grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty booth.  
  
"Have fun," was all Sebastian said before he pulled the door open and placed a giant hand between Ciel's shoulder blades, giving him a firm push.  
  
Ciel stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet. Panic beamed from his eyes as he found his footing, just in time to watch the raven-haired male close the door with a wide grin.  
  
"Wait! What side of the hole am I on? Do I have to—SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's heart was beating out of control. His lungs felt like they would explode from the heavy breaths he drew. As he looked around, examining the inside of the booth, he found nothing but a small stool.  
  
After pacing in a circle for a stressful minute, he finally fell down on the gangly piece of furniture and buried his damp face in his hands. After a few well-needed breaths, dark locks lifted, and that's when Ciel finally caught sight of the hole in the wall.  
  
His heart nearly stopped. Ciel was terrified that a cock might pop out of there at any second, and that he would be forced to perform oral sex for the first time in his life on a person he hadn't even seen. He considered running for it, or faking an illness, but just as he was about to reach for the handle, a soft voice came from the other side.  
  
"Hi there, sweetie. You're pretty nervous, huh? What's your name?"  
  
Ciel could feel every pore soaking him in sweat as the other male's gentle tone reached his ears. This was getting real; there was an actual person in the other booth. He was surprised not to hear the deep voice of an older man, which he had expected. Instead Ciel was greeted by someone who sounded kind and young, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, someone who had a faint foreign accent.  
  
"Uuhh..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Ciel cleared his throat and dragged his fingers through his hair, trying to regain his composure. "I'm Ciel." He mentally scolded himself for not coming up with a fake name, but the light voice was as soft and calming as velvet, pulling him away from his common sense faster than a moving train.  
  
"Nice to sorta meet you, Ciel. I'm Alois."  
  
"Hi... Uhm, look. I don't really wanna be here but-"  
  
"Your friends made you?"  
  
"Yeah... So I should probably just go."  
  
“Why would you go? I won’t bite.” Alois hooked a lock of platinum blonde behind his ear, smirking like he was up to no good. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the corner that connected the two booths. His knees were drawn up to his chest with one thin arm folded around them as he inspected his manicured nails painted with purple polish.  
  
Ciel breathed out a small laugh at the joke, but he wouldn’t be talked into this that easy. “You seem nice enough, but this just isn’t my thing.” He wiped away the salty drops from his forehead with the back of his hand as he lifted his bum from the stool.  
  
"Wait. Can't we just talk a little? I promise I’ll be good." If Ciel hadn’t been so inexperienced, he might have noticed the seductive undertone in Alois’ voice. The 23 year old male knew what he was doing, the prospect of being the first for a nervous virgin making him hot beyond reason.  
  
"You want to... talk?" Ciel asked, chewing at his bottom lip as he sat back down again. He figured that just talking with the stranger might be a good idea; the longer he sat in there, the more likely it would be that he'd be able to fool his friends that he actually went through with it.  
  
"Yeah, you sound so sweet and innocent." A cute little giggle fled amused lips as Alois tilted his head against the wall with a wide smile.  
  
"What? I'm not innocent!" The previous feeling Ciel had gotten by listening to Alois’ voice vanished as he was insulted, completely oblivious of the fact that the blonde only intended to tease.  
  
"But you _are_ sweet?"   
  
"No! I'm-"  
  
"Super manly and badass. I get it. But you can't deny that you're innocent." Slender fingers mindlessly fiddled with thigh high stockings, the blonde wearing an outfit that could have any man fighting the temptation to grab him and claim him as their own. Never ending legs were restless as Alois played the role he played best, the high heels of his black boots scraping against the floor.  
  
Black silk shorts covered his flawless bottom; tight enough to show off the shape of the blonde’s form, yet loose enough to fit greedy hands. The creamy skin of a flat belly was on display for anyone who dared to look, but his perky nipples were hidden by his loose purple crop top. The sleeves were short, showing off his pale arms, void of any muscle. If only Ciel knew what an attractive young male he was speaking to.  
  
"I'm not – I've done... _things_ ," Ciel snarled, his fine jaw tensing and pallid cheeks flaring up in annoyance.  
  
"Sure, kid. You're a virgin, aren't you?"  
  
"I've had a boyfriend."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"I'm experienced, okay?" Ciel lied, tempted to throw the blonde a demeaning insult.  
  
"Hmm... Then why're you so afraid of sticking your dick inside that hole there?" Big eyes rolled up to the wall as Alois instinctively wet his lips. He was there for a reason, after all.   
  
"I just don't want a stranger to-"  
  
"Give you the best head you'll ever get?"  
  
Ciel's cheeks heated up in a burning blush. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"They don't call me Lecken for nothing."  
  
" _You're_ Lecken?" Ciel had heard all about the legendary Lecken from his friends, but no one knew who he was or what he looked like. He was supposedly this amazing pole dancer who was mind-blowingly skilled with his tongue. He danced at one of the most popular clubs in town and the reason no one knew what he looked like was that he always wore a mask.  
  
"Yep. That's me."  
  
“That’s German right?”  
  
“Yes. I was born there.”  
  
“That’s pretty cool. So does Lecken mean anything or…?”  
  
Alois smirked. “It means to lick.”  
  
“Oh wow… now I get what you mean.” Ciel raised his arm to scratch the back of his head, breathing a little harder with every word Alois spoke. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but an odd feeling was spreading throughout his body that he was unable to place. At the mention of Alois’ nickname, Ciel just couldn’t keep himself from imagining what he looked like, and how he moved on stage. And what he saw was indeed enticing.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a pretty flattering nickname. I guess I’m just _that_ good.”  
  
“Yeah…” Ciel let out an awkward little laugh, trying to figure out where to place his gaze. He finally ended up staring at the hole again, realizing that eight inches in diameter was wide enough to peer through. "So… if I look through that hole I might see your face?"  
  
"You think I'm stupid? I never go out without my mask." Alois reached for the black mask covering the upper part of his face, adorned with jewels and feathers, as if to check that it was still there.  
  
"Are you ashamed of your face?"  
  
"Hell no! I'm gorgeous. But it's more fun like that. Without it I'm just another dancer, but this mask is what's got me noticed. Apparently I'm 'mysterious' when I wear it."  
  
"Why do you even say who you are when you go to places like this? You could skip the mask and no one would know you’re Lecken."  
  
"I used to do that. But I found that I got even more tips if Lecken had a reputation."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"I like attention, sex, and money. This way I get all three."  
  
"I see. But you're fine with _just_ talking to me?"  
  
"Sure... Talking is great.” Alois breathed out an inaudible chuckle, lifting graceful hands to stroke his inner thighs. “But just answer this one question for me, okay?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Be honest with me. You’ve never had a blowjob, have you?”  
  
Ciel swallowed, grasping the edges of the stool as he parted his lips to speak the truth. "No, I haven't."  
  
"Aren't you curious?" Smooth fingertips brushed over the bare skin of the blonde’s thighs, elevating his breathing as he listed to the alluring male.  
  
"A little... I mean, who isn't? I just haven’t met many guys that’ve made me think about sex."  
  
"You sure you're gay?"  
  
"Yes! What I'm trying to say is that everyone is so goddamn uninteresting. It has to be something intriguing about a person for me to feel that way."  
  
“Oh…” Soft hands ceased their movement as curious eyebrows lifted; for the first time Alois was genuinely interested in learning more about his playmate. “Speaking of intriguing, tell me about your dreams, Ciel.”  
  
“Dreams? Like what I wanna do with my life?”  
  
“Anything. I want to know what your passions are.”  
  
“Well… I like to write. I’m studying English literature to become an editor.” Ciel was pleasantly surprised that Alois would ask such a question, and oddly enough he found himself actually having a good time speaking to him. Perhaps that was why he felt like he could be completely honest.  
  
“Seriously? That’s _really_ interesting.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I might be swinging around a pole at night, but during the days, I work at a publisher’s office.” The blonde was getting surprisingly excited, finding out that Ciel was a writer.  
  
“You’re shitting me?”  
  
“No, it’s true. I even had some poems published last year. Stuff about my background and shit.”  
  
“Wow… I could never have imagined-“  
  
“That I had somewhat of a brain? Heart? Feelings? I’m a human just like you, Ciel.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just good to meet someone you share an interest with.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
"Going back to that interesting person thing you were talking about earlier – what do you think about _me_?" Alois smiled as he eagerly awaited the response, lightly pressing his ear against the wall.  
  
"I've never met anyone like you, that's for sure."  
  
"I take that as a compliment.”  
  
“It…is.” Ciel was surprised by how much he liked Alois. If they’d met under different circumstances, they might’ve even become friends. During their talk he had relaxed considerably, now leaning against the back wall, mindlessly fiddling with one of his sleeves.  
  
“Thank you.” Alois giggled softly, satisfied with the answer. But he was still there for a reason, and those hands of his couldn’t be still for too long. “So you've never had a blowjob... how interesting.” He stroked his flat belly, a low hum leaving him as he traced the hem of his smooth silk shorts.  
  
“Ugh, are we back to _that_?”  
  
“Yes! I’m curious, how did it make you feel when I told you who I was? You got a little excited, didn't you?"   
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
The blonde reached up to circle a nipple, exhaling hot deep breaths as his eyes fluttered shut. "So you didn't imagine my lips around your dick?"  
  
Alois’ voice was low and seductive, and Ciel was sure he heard a soft moan at the end of the last word. It was getting hard to keep still because no matter how much he tried to deny it, Alois was right, and the way he spoke was making his heart race.  
  
"No."  
  
"So not even a little part of you imagined how my tongue would feel sliding up your cock?" Alois was getting hot between his legs, squeezing down on his bulge just to feel how he started to grow. He wanted Ciel even more now than before, and lord knows he would stop at nothing to get him.  
  
"Uh... I should-"  
  
"Shh... Just listen to me, Ciel. Haven't you ever woken up with such a hard on that it hurt? Just imagine that feeling. Wouldn't it be good to have a nice hot mouth to take care of it for you?"  
  
A fine throat bobbed as Ciel swallowed the own thumping of his heart, feeling almost dizzy as his breathing sped up. "I- uh..."  
  
"Wouldn't it feel good, just this once, to have someone else take care of that ache between your legs? Or would you rather walk out of here and jack off in the bathroom?"  
  
"For your information, I don't have a boner."  
  
"Aren't we past that, Ciel? There's no need to lie to me. You're being offered a blowjob from Lecken himself. Only a guy without a dick would be soft after hearing what I just said."  
  
"I think I've been in here long enough. I could just lie and say we did it." Ciel stumbled to his feet with cheeks the color of ripe strawberries. Even if the offer was tempting, he wasn't about to haul his cock out to an almost complete stranger and stick it through a hole.  
  
As delicate fingers curled around the handle, a pale arm shot out from the hole, grabbing the hem of Ciel's denim shorts and pulling him away from the door. Ciel almost fell due to the rough yank, and fumbled for something to grab. When his hands found nothing, he lost his balance, but with another yank, Alois had him flush against the separating wall.  
  
"Alois!"  
  
"You're not getting away that easy." The blonde wasted no time before he reached for Ciel's bulge, cupping the hard flesh through the rough denim. "Aah, I'm never wrong."  
  
"W-wait! Mm—I... Ah." Damp palms and a hot cheek were pressed against the cold wood as Ciel's eyes fluttered shut. He could easily break free, for the blonde had no way to fondle him and keep a hold of his shorts at the same time. But it seemed as if the touch was a means of its own to keep the teen in place.  
  
Alois grasped the shaft through the fabric, giving it a light squeeze before he started rubbing it. "Mm you're a pretty good size. Bigger than I thought. I bet you taste delicious."  
  
Ciel was so surprised and overwhelmed that nothing but soft moans came out of his mouth. He should bolt – he knew that. And the thought only grew stronger as if his brain was determined to keep this from happening. But just as he was about to push himself away from the wall, Alois unbuttoned his jeans and pulled him closer.  
  
Icy eyes opened as wide as they could go as they landed on the shape of Ciel's dick, his white boxers so snug around the hard flesh that nothing was left for the imagination.  
  
"Oh damn," Alois moaned, drawing in a shaky breath before he practically attacked the tempting thing with his mouth. He went straight for the tip, sucking and soaking the fabric in saliva like he was starving. "Mmm baby, you're rock hard."  
  
"Ah g-god." Ciel's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was touched between his legs for the very first time. He wasn't sure what the other was doing, but if he had to guess, he was rubbing his face all over his crotch.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of Ciel's arousal and humming like he was in heaven. Rosy cheeks and plump lips pressed against the hardness as Alois nuzzled the shape, coaxing all kinds of alluring noises from the other male.  
  
"Jesus f-fucking Christ," Ciel breathed, his body paralyzed by Alois' touch and his mind cloudy from being turned on beyond belief.  
  
"Let's see what we got here, big boy." With a lick to his lips, Alois reached inside Ciel's boxers, letting his fingers run over the soft skin of his cock.  
  
"H-hah—Alois, wait..." The word might have been spoken, but not even an inch of Ciel meant it. With nothing but mere fingertips, the blonde had Ciel's heart hammering against his ribcage like it wanted to escape. Thin lips were cracked wide open, and deep blue eyes were covered by lids that never seemed to want to lift again. Ciel couldn't have moved even he wanted to.  
  
"Nuh uh, no way." Alois shook his head as he wrapped his fingers around the length, lifting it from its prison of cloth. "Wow. Look at yoooou. I don't even wanna think about what'll happen if I wait any longer."  
  
Ciel's cock was red and swollen, the slit already glistening with precum. The tip of a long finger tapped the head as Alois' lips curled into a satisfied smile. Ciel gave a whimper, his dick twitching and his limbs shivering from the touch.  
  
A sticky string followed the blonde's digit as he retracted his hand, the sight of the glittering curve sending a jolt of arousal straight to his crotch. Silky locks of hair fell away from his forehead as he tilted his head to catch the string on his tongue, humming in satisfaction. Alois swirled the muscle around with closed eyes before he slipped the finger into his mouth and cleaned it with enthusiasm.  
  
"Mmm, you really _are_ delicious." A graceful hand reached for Ciel's length, gripping both balls and shaft in a rough grip.  
  
"Ah! Aloi-"  
  
"Lecken," Alois corrected, darting his tongue out to connect excited tastebuds with the smooth tip. The slick muscle rolled over the sensitive skin as soft lips squeezed around the head, coaxing a broken cry from Ciel's throat.  
  
"F-fu—Lecken!"  
  
" _Ich liebe es, dich zu lecken_ ," Alois purred, his thick lashes casting long shadows over hot cheeks as he dragged his tongue along the underside of Ciel's cock.  
  
"Hnnn." Ciel clenched his teeth, unaware of that he pressed his front so hard against the wall that both palms and cheek were turning white. He was long gone, all other thoughts shoved far back into his mind as that slippery tongue worked its magic.  
  
Alois lifted his free hand to wrap around his other one, using both thumbs to rub Ciel's balls as he lapped all over the shaft. Ciel's cock was soon wet and glistening as he slowly forgot what words like virtuous and chaste meant. His brain was screaming _sin_ , the voices outside the booth low and unimportant as he fell victim to one truly wicked male.  
  
Ciel couldn't care less about anything else at this point; abandoning his morals had him so thrilled that it felt like every inch of him was vibrating. And that lascivious voice and that maddeningly skilled tongue was enough to already bring Ciel to the edge. Alois hadn't even started sucking him yet, but that knot in his belly was making him breathe so hard he became dizzy.  
  
With a slow lick to the sensitive spot below the tip, Alois cracked a wide smile. "Not yet, baby. We're gonna be in here for a _long_ time. You're not the only one getting something out of this."  
  
Ciel exhaled a needy moan as thin legs trembled and fingers quivered. He barely heard a word the blonde was speaking; the hands stroking him, the tongue rolling like it was made to please; Ciel could hardly handle how much he liked it, much less accept what he was doing. He just knew he needed more of it.  
  
"Keep going," Ciel commanded, barely recognizing his own voice. It was husky and authoritative, and uttering the words made him feel surprisingly _good_.  
  
"Well aren't you being bossy." Alois gave the tip a sloppy kiss before he slid his knees over the floor, spreading them wide. The silk was soft against his skin as he ran his palm over his backside, squeezing down on the plump flesh. "You're making me horny, Ciel."  
  
Alois' lips twitched in satisfaction as the cock in his hand pulsed nice and hard at his words. He wasn't lying; his own length was swelling between his legs, creating a little tent in his tiny shorts. And those shorts were soon invaded by his hand, his thin digits gliding between his cheeks to move his black lace thong to the side.  
  
The blonde couldn't help but whimper as he ran his fingertips over his hole, arching his back in reaction to the sensation. As he teased himself, he let his lips brush over Ciel's cock, up and down, from side to side. His eyes were closed, his lips parted to make way for soft moans. But they were soon drowned by the other male's noises of frustration.  
  
"Mm, does it hurt?" Alois purred, eyes sultry and hair damp at the tips as he took in every beguiling whimper Ciel let out. "Let me lick it all better for you."  
  
Ciel sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as that hot mouth returned to his cock. That glorious tongue swirled around his tip, tasting him for all he was worth and making his chest hurt by the way he pressed himself as close as possible.  
  
Blonde locks bobbed back and forth as Alois swallowed the length, sucking and licking like he couldn't get enough. His own cock was leaking through his shorts as his fist clenched around Ciel's shaft, the taste and sounds of the other a much bigger turn on than he'd ever imagined.  
  
As he worked he kept fantasizing about what the stubborn virgin might hide deep within, shuddering at the thought of being mounted and worshipped by someone so callow. Lean digits played between his cheeks, fingertips stroking his taint and ass to the point where he was sweating with frustration.  
  
"Oh hell." Ciel clawed at the smooth surface, his hair sticking to his temple as he tried to keep his voice down. It felt so good that he thought his knees would give way, that sinful tongue sliding down to lap at his balls driving him crazy enough to whack his hips against the wall with a bang.  
  
"Easy there, stallion," Alois breathed as he pulled away, his chest heaving with every hot breath as he licked his glistening lips. He was exhaling moan after moan as he teased his hole, and with a rough squeeze to the base of Ciel's dick, he slipped one finger inside. "Nngg Ciel!"  
  
"Aah! Wh-what're you doing?" As if Alois' tongue wasn't enough, his sounds of pleasure were sending spikes of arousal through Ciel, intensifying every sensation.  
  
"I-I'm fucking myself, p-pretending it's you," Alois huffed before once again engulfing Ciel's length with warm wetness. Tonsils clenched around Ciel's tip as the blonde took him so deep his nose nudged the faintest of happy trails.   
  
"Fu-FUCK!" Moans were loud as Ciel was driven to madness by that devilish tongue slipping up to his head to lap at the slit. Alois wasted no time before repeating the procedure, deepthroating Ciel like it was his calling.  
  
A smooth jaw fell as the most amazing feeling rushed through Ciel's groin, washing away every bit of sanity he had left. His hand flew up to pull at his own hair, his eyes squeezed shut, his body reacting by jerking forward as he was about to come at any second.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
Alois gasped as he pulled away for a well-needed breath, blue eyes rolling over the rigid dick just dying to feel his mouth again.  
  
"Don't stop, don't-"  
  
"Heh... you like it that much huh. I wonder what you sound like when you beg."  
  
"Just...keep going."  
  
Red lips opened for a chuckle to flee as Alois slowly slid his finger in and out, panting out his next sentence. "What's the magic word?"  
  
"Just fucking do it!"  
  
"Cute little boys like you should learn to do what grownups tell them to."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Such profanities! Perhaps I should stop. A naughty boy like you should be taught a lesson."  
  
"No, no. Fuck. Don't-" Small teeth caught a lower lip as Ciel let out the tiniest of whimpers. His cock was dripping and so hard that it ached – he needed that tongue again and he needed it now.  
  
"The magic word, Ciel."  
  
"Fucking— _please_."  
  
"Good boy. And what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Su-suck me."  
  
"That's it." Alois dragged his tongue up the impossibly stiff thing in front of him, listening to how Ciel's breaths became swift and shallow. Every delectable drop dripping from the slit was caught by the muscle as the blonde slipped a second finger past his clenching insides, closing his eyes at the added stretch. As wet lips wrapped around the head, Alois moved his fist over the shaft, and he sucked and stroked just as fast as he fucked himself.  
  
The blonde had a tough time to stay still as skilled fingers pushed against smooth walls, making him crave the dick he was tasting even more. Imagining how well it would fill him up made him hot, but the thought of robbing the teen of every last bit of innocence had him trembling from head to toe.  
  
"F-fuck Ciel. I want your dick in me." The words escaped Alois just as his tongue rolled over the tip, resulting in Ciel slamming his hips against the wall once again. The action made the blonde drive his fingers in even harder, sweat running down his back as he released Ciel's cock to slap his palm onto the floor.  
  
" _Fick meine kehle_ ," Alois whispered, every word hot and needy as he dropped his jaw and stuck his tongue out. He let it drag all over the underside of the head, teasing without intention as all he wanted was to be claimed by Ciel. "Make me gag."  
  
Hearing Alois murmur and whisper, feeling him swallow him down once again, was more than enough to make Ciel abandon his self-restraint. Muscles tensed as he snapped his hips, and the sound of the other's muffled cough was enough to almost make him spill right then and there.  
  
Ciel's jeans were bundled around his feet, his underwear snug around his thighs as the bang of his pelvis made the booths rattle. He wanted to smash the wall down, to grab Alois' hair and have his way with him. Every feeling he had was foreign, but he welcomed them with open arms as he was filled with a sense of power he'd never felt before. He wanted Alois on his hands and knees; he wanted him bruised by the mere force of him taking what he wanted.  
  
Alois clenched around his quick fingers, breathing hard through his nose as he drooled all over himself. He gagged with every thrust, that slick tip hitting the back of his throat with such force his mind became clouded.  
  
Knees were red where black socks had slipped down, gliding over the floor as Alois' body rocked back and forth. Lashes fluttered as every inch of the blonde heated up, because the boy fucking him was a beast in the making. Ciel was a boy becoming a man who could make Alois call out for a god he didn't even believe in.  
  
"I-I'm gonna come," Ciel gasped out, gritting his teeth and growling as the blonde pulled away and replaced his mouth with his hand. But his frustration was soon overshadowed by raging desire as Alois started jacking him off and breathed out a set of words that made every muscle he possessed cramp up.  
  
"Come for me. Come all over my face."  
  
"Shit." Ciel had to fight to stay standing as the command made him lose it completely. His limbs were hot and tingling as he finally let it all out with a low moan, his cock pulsing and twitching as he came all over the place.  
  
Alois had his tongue on display, barely nudging the tip as he jerked his wrist over the throbbing length. Thick strands of white spurted out over his lower face, running down his cheeks as he flicked his tongue to clean Ciel up. He was shivering as he swallowed the load, still finger fucking himself like nothing else mattered.  
  
Silk shorts and lace underwear were all wet and soiled from sweat and precum, the blonde barely holding it together as his cock thumped between his legs. With a needy whine, Alois dropped to his hand and knees, panting as his forehead connected with the floor.  
  
"Fuck me, god please I need you to fuck me."  
  
Ciel's eyes widened with the desperation in Alois' voice, and he could've come a hundred times, but he would still get hard from hearing that. Without thinking, he stuffed his cock into his boxers and pulled his pants up, only stopping for a second to catch his breath. He slammed the door open and didn't even care to check his surroundings as he got in front of Alois' booth and banged his fist against the wood.  
  
"Woooow, someone's had fun! You were in there for an eternity," Finny cheered, sitting on the bench next to Bardroy, who chuckled loudly in approval.  
  
Ciel completely ignored them and pulled on the handle, only focusing on one thing. "Open the fuck up!"  
  
Blonde brows furrowed as Finny stopped giggling, now realizing that Ciel was acting like a complete lunatic. "What do you think you're doing, Ciel?"  
  
"Leave me the hell alone! Can't you see I'm a little busy?"  
  
"You can't go in-"  
  
The click of the lock rendered Finny quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ich liebe es, dich zu lecken** – I love licking you  
>  **Fick meine kehle** – Fuck my throat
> 
> ~
> 
> The last part will be published within a month. Don’t forget to give kudos and comments :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way longer than I thought it would. I suck. And so does Ciel. Enjoy~

Adrenaline was pumping through Ciel's veins like a fire that would never end. When he yanked that door open he thought he was ready for anything - he was prepared to storm inside and take what he wanted.  
  
But he stopped like he'd hit a wall.  
  
His jaw fell and those deep blue eyes of his stared as if he had no shame.  
  
Leaning against the back wall stood a tall figure, dressed in high heeled boots, thigh highs, and black silk shorts. That tiny bellybutton forced Ciel to lick his lips, and the barely-there crop top was hiding just enough for him to gasp out a word.  
  
"W-wow." A thin arm lifted to let nervous fingers rake through thick hair as Ciel's eyes slid from belly to thighs to finally land on the boot that was propped up against the wall. He was breathing deep and slow as he chewed on his lip, studying that bent leg and impeccable skin before his gaze went right back to that tempting midsection.  
  
"Well hello there, big boy." Alois cracked a smile, showing off a perfect row of pearly whites as he slowly slid his hand down his belly. "Aren't you a cute one." And the blonde meant it. He was hiding his surprise well, but truth be told, he hadn't expected such an attractive male to greet him.   
  
Ciel didn't notice, but a more experienced person might've picked up the subtle signs of Alois' approval; the way he blinked and skipped a breath as the college student stepped inside, cheeks all flushed, eyes all glossy, hair all tousled. It was adorable how Ciel had the visage of a well-fucked boy even though Alois had barely touched him. He just _loved_ how _virginal_ he looked.  
  
Ciel hadn't missed the tent in the blonde's shorts, and his eyes were stuck on that particular part, rudely eyeing the other male as those skilled fingers traveled lower.  
  
"Aren't you gonna close the door?" Alois asked, brushing soft fingertips over his bulge and breathing out a soft laugh as he watched Ciel snap back to reality.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." Ciel turned around and caught a glimpse of his friends as he reached for the door handle. Their eyes were wide and once teasing and talkative lips were parted and silent. The way his friends were staring in shock had Ciel's insides twisting as the door closed.   
  
The rush of endorphins was slowly fading and Ciel found himself getting nervous again. He could barely bring himself to turn around and face the almost-stranger. His throat bobbed as he swallowed and closed his eyes, hand still wrapped around the handle.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to do what you came for?" Alois played with his fingertips over cool silk, touching the swell of his own erection as he stared at Ciel through his mask.  
  
The confident legs that had stomped inside Alois' booth were now like jelly as Ciel slowly spun around. As he once again faced the pole-dancer he returned to bothering his lip with his teeth as all he wanted was to lay his hands on him and rip his clothes off. One look was all it took to bring back the mix of confidence and arousal he had felt earlier.  
  
"You're awfully quiet...one might say you're stunned." Alois smirked as Ciel didn't even seem to hear him with the way he was mesmerized by his busy hand. "I like that."  
  
Pink lips, glinting eyes, and round cheeks were all showing off the blonde's amusement as he stopped rubbing his dick only to hook both thumbs in the hem of his shorts. The show was slow and so deliberately tantalizing that Ciel pursed his lips and became irritated.  
  
"You want me so bad, don't you? Mm I can see it. What happened to the little virgin, hm?"  
  
"Shut up." Ciel had no idea why, but anger was boiling inside of him. It could be the blonde's annoyingly teasing manner, or it could just be the fact that he had him acting in a way that was completely foreign to him.   
  
The 19-year-old had been proud of his own self-restraint, proud of not behaving like his bodacious friends. But he was not that boy anymore, and it confused him. It made him aggravated, and fiery, and frustrated, and so incredibly-  
  
_Horny._  
  
Abandoning his morals was exciting Ciel so much that he forgot to breathe. The bumps of flawless hipbones were right in front of his eyes as Alois slid the shorts down one slow inch at a time. It was too much; he had already taken such a giant leap out of his comfort zone that he decided to leave all insecurities at the door and do exactly what he wanted. But-  
  
"Turn around," Ciel huffed as he reached the skinny form, finally grabbing that alluring waist with both hands and staring straight into the dancer's lidded eyes.  
  
The blonde's mouth opened to suck in a breath of pleasant surprise, and stayed that way as the males studied one another. Their sultry breaths were the only sound as Alois' parted lips slowly curved at the corners to give Ciel a lustful grin.  
  
"I told you to turn around." The college student whispered the words, his breath hot over that provoking smile as he squeezed the tiny waist to show that he was serious.  
  
Alois had the audacity to laugh him right in the face. "Not bad. But you'll have to try harder than that." Even though the blonde wanted nothing else than to be ravaged, he couldn't pass up toying with the adorable little thing he had the pleasure of gazing upon.   
  
The dancer arched his back from the wall as Ciel dug his nails into his sides, refusing to let go, refusing to waver in this new dominant side of him. Their noses were almost touching and the air between them was so thick and hot that the body under Ciel's hands quivered in anticipation.  
  
"Ah yes." Alois' lashes fluttered as his boot slid down to the floor, his torso curving as the expansion of ribs pressed up against Ciel. His hands had been motionless at his sides until now, but he was going crazy by the way the younger male tried to assert his newfound boost of confidence. With eagerness influencing his motions, the blonde folded his arms around the other, sliding long fingers down his back to clutch the firm flesh of his ass.   
  
Ciel was shorter but that didn't bother him nearly as much as how he was ignored. He was at a disadvantage in every way but he refused to let Alois boss him around.  
  
"Do as I tell you or-"  
  
Sky blue eyes opened fully as the blonde softly giggled. "Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll leave," Ciel snarled, but soon gasped out a moan as Alois took a firmer grip of his bum to press their erections together. He was so distracted by the action, by the delicious friction of swollen flesh, that he failed to notice how the dancer leaned in and pressed his lips right over his ear.  
  
"You won't leave - I know you won't. You're annoyed, you want to put me in my place, but your dick is still hard as a rock even though I refuse to do a thing you tell me. You want me so bad, don't even try to deny it."  
  
The voice was so lascivious that Ciel dropped his hands from the blonde without even noticing, his limbs growing weak and completely betraying his brain.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Shhh." Alois smiled into that cute little ear as his hands slid from ass to hips and gave the skin a squeeze through the fabric. "Now get on your knees like a good little boy."

* * *

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Finny asked, staring at Bardroy with a dumb expression. All three friends were sitting on the bench opposite to the booths, equally surprised, equally curious.  
  
"What do you think, Einstein? Probably fucking like bunnies, ey Bassy?" The large male chuckled as he shoved a friendly elbow into Sebastian's ribs.  
  
"It's Ciel we're talking about," Sebastian proclaimed, casting a quick glance at the occupied booth. "I actually don't know what to think. Did any of you really believe he would let this happen? I was sure he'd refuse and hate us forever. This behavior is so weird for him that I honestly can't imagine what they might be up to in there."  
  
"I agree," Finny said, nodding. "And they're awfully quiet. I mean if they were fucking we'd hear something, right?"  
  
"Naaah they're fucking—no, wait! I know! They're taking it nice and slow, just like he does on stage." Bardroy had a huge grin plastered on his face, eyebrows wiggling as he licked his teeth.  
  
Both Sebastian and Finny frowned at the muscular male, being thoroughly confused by his words. Finny was the first to speak.  
  
"On stage? What're you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you see? When he opened the door?" Bardroy arched his brows, amusement painting his features as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Brooo that dude in there with Ciel - it's Lecken."  
  
"No fucking way, you're making that up." Finny looked from Bardroy to Sebastian and back again. The black-clad male only opened his mouth, letting his loss for words speak for itself.  
  
"I'm not fucking lying, okay? I saw him! Mask and all."  
  
"It all makes sense now," Sebastian spoke up, staring at nothing as if he had figured out the meaning of life. "Didn't you hear what Mey-Rin told me about Lecken a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Your fag hag?" Bardroy leaned back against the wall and propped his right sneaker up on his knee, clutching the shoe as he shot Sebastian a teasing wink. Mey-Rin was always following him around, trying to milk him of every possible detail about his lifestyle. Sebastian had always been chill about it and gave her what she wanted since she offered him the latest gossip in return. It was a fair trade of information.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." The slender male glared at Bardroy, but lingered no further on what he considered to be an insult - even if it was more than true. "She told me that she saw Lecken at one of the clubs downtown. Apparently he made a threesome happen between him and two 'straight' guys. They were drunk as hell and young too - but still. She snooped around, found out that he does this kind of thing all the time. He's made it into a sport; to get with guys who claim they have no interest in him. And I have no doubt in my mind that Ciel told him that right from the start."  
  
Finny's eyes were as big as saucers, the turquoise flaming with excitement as he almost bounced where he sat. "Oh my god, oh my god. How does he do it? I gotta befriend him and learn all his secrets!"  
  
"Nah baby," Bardroy flirted, making his hundred move on the blonde even though he knew he'd be rejected. "Why'd you need that? You don't need any straight men - you got me."  
  
Finny rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep his lips from twitching at the corners. "You should give up already," he asserted, but regretted the words the second they flew out of his mouth.  
  
"Hell no," the ragged male rumbled, licking his lips as he rose to his feet and yanked Finny from his seat before he had a chance to flee. "How could I? Look at that pretty face of yours. It must've been carved by angels."  
  
Sebastian exhaled a deep sigh as he witnessed the familiar struggle between his friends; Bardroy trapped Finny in his strong arms, attempting to steal a kiss as the smaller blonde giggled and tried to escape. He had seen the same scene a thousand times.   
  
"Real smooth, Bard," Sebastian taunted, clutching his thighs because he was restless and needed to stretch his legs. Just as he decided to leave his friends alone to go get a drink, a faint sound caught his attention.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" he asked, snapping his head towards the booth as he heard it again.  
  
"Holy shit, someone is moaning!" Finny stilled in Bard's embrace, sliding curious orbs to the side, imagining what was going on behind that red door. "I'm seriously dying to know what they're doing." The blonde suddenly sucked in a gasp of a breath, mouth slowly widening as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "There are no roofs on the booths."  
  
Both Bardroy and Sebastian wore questioning expressions as Finny's smile only grew larger.  
  
"We could sneak a peek."

* * *

The face of the younger male changed from aroused to one of shocked surprise. Ciel's lips opened fully and so did his eyes. He didn't know what to say to the command, but Alois was obviously not expecting a reply as he moved his hands from Ciel's ass to his shoulders and pushed.  
  
"Get down."  
  
Ciel had never had a dick in his mouth, nor had he had his hands on one, except for his own. All thought of dominating the dancer disappeared as he imagined himself on his knees with that hard thing challenging his gag reflex. With no further ado, he let Alois guide him to a kneeling position.  
  
"Touch it, Ciel. Touch-" The blonde lost his words because all of a sudden his cock was being groped by not one, but two hands at once. Those big blue eyes of his immediately locked onto the alluring embodiment of pure innocence, watching him take his first steps into manhood.  
  
The silk was smooth under exploring palms and damp in places where Alois' dick had been so excited it had soaked through the fabric. Stroking it, letting thin fingers wrap around the shaft, feeling every ridge and how it pulsed in his grasp; it all made Ciel grow even harder. Soft locks of dark hair tickled his neck as he tilted his head to look at the male that stripped him of every last bit of sanity one word at a time.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you're gonna make me come in my pants, heh." The blonde clenched the fists he held at his sides as those lidded eyes stared right at him, the boy speaking no words as he gave his cock a light squeeze. "Ah damn. Take it out."  
  
Ciel's hands rubbed the soft fabric, no longer cool as the stiff flesh beneath it gave away a heat that made Ciel all but hesitant to do as told. He slowly slid underwear and shorts over flawless hips, his mouth practically watering at the sight of that rigid cock as it sprung free.  
  
"Suck."  
  
Ciel didn't know what he wanted, but with Alois' previous moaning fresh in his mind, he was more than certain that he needed to hear him make those noises again. So without a word, he darted his tongue out and gave the tip a little lick.  
  
"You can do better than that. Try again." Alois was smirking, still keeping eye-contact as he stepped out of his shorts and kicked them to a corner.  
  
Clenching his teeth for a millisecond, Ciel gripped the blonde's cock. He was almost temped to refuse because of the rude comment, but it was too late to back down now. He had no idea how to do this, but he was determined to do a good job because he wouldn't give Alois another chance to insult him.  
  
"Fuck, fu—ah," the blonde cursed as Ciel's lips wrapped around his dick and swallowed down half of him right away. The younger was beautiful with his hair all messy over his forehead, big eyes looking right at Alois as he curled his tongue around the slippery tip.  
  
"Mnn, take it deeper."  
  
Ciel hummed around the thick thing in his mouth, already lost in what he was doing. With fingers squeezing the base, he took Alois' dick so far back that he wanted to gag. He loved the reaction he got from the blonde; how he screwed his eyes shut and stopped breathing, how the muscles in that slim belly contracted because it felt that good.  
  
"D-Don't stay still like that," Alois huffed, tangling long fingers in dark locks. "Fuck."  
  
Ciel was only egged on by the digits in his hair and bobbed his head faster, slipping that soft little tongue up and down over every ridge and curve. He was learning fast, going deeper every time he sank down, and by the look and sounds of the blonde, he was doing good. Alois was moaning loud now, hands uncontrolled as he yanked on Ciel's hair and rolled his hips.  
  
"Damn," Alois breathed, heat building in his belly and thighs, barely able to speak the words as that narrow throat clenched around the tip of his dick. "Y-You're good for a v-virgin."  
  
Being controlled by something that took away all his reason, Ciel gripped the blonde's ass and dug his nails into the supple flesh. He had crossed every line he had ever set for himself, and he decided to have this one night where he let himself be free. He didn't even pull away when Alois mumbled a hot, "you're so good baby," practically showing him with his entire body that he was going to come.  
  
Not more than two seconds later Ciel's eyes shot open as his tongue was coated with bitterness, the thick fluid spilling from the slit and filling his mouth to the brim.  
  
"Mnn, don't swallow, don't—ahh." Alois was breathing hard, mouth hanging open as he yanked Ciel to his feet by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Ciel had no time to decide if he even liked having a load of come in his mouth before a very hot Alois pulled him close and kissed him. A muffled squeak of surprise was the only reaction Ciel gave, staring at the blonde with big eyes as his tongue swirled around in his mouth.  
  
The taste might not have been that pleasant, but there was something extremely sexy about this whole situation. Alois, as beautiful as any angel, was kissing the come right from his mouth. The blonde even moaned and his hands were everywhere, touching every part of Ciel they could reach. It was so wrong, how he pulled away, making sure a string of his own fluid was connecting their tongues as he sultrily gazed into Ciel’s lidded eyes. And with a flick of that skilled muscle Alois swallowed it all, giving the other a few seconds to collect himself before he breathed out a harsh whisper.  
  
“It’s time for you to get what you came for.” With those words the blonde grabbed two fistfuls of Ciel’s shirt and switched their positions, slamming Ciel against the back wall. Their lips once again found one another, jaws immediately dropped, the two males ravenously tasting each other and rolling their tongues.

Hearts were beating fast now, thumping against heaving ribs as Alois stripped Ciel of every last bit of clothing. The college student had no objections as he slipped his tongue over the blonde’s, only focusing on what an amazing kisser he was.

Just as Ciel’s underwear fell to the floor, leaving him completely naked, Alois grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him down onto the stool. Ciel stumbled, the rickety thing almost falling over as he landed on it. But the blonde only gave a satisfied grin as he stared at the young thing he wanted to mount.  
  
Ciel seemed to have lost his ability to speak altogether. He eyed the dancer, realizing he still had all his clothes on, save for his shorts and underwear, while he was completely exposed. But Ciel was far from embarrassed because all he could think about was that he’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted to fuck Alois in that very moment.

And Alois could see it on him as he took a slow step forward. He loved the way Ciel looked at him, like he was starving and all he wanted to eat was him. Ciel’s back was leaning against the wall, his thighs were slightly parted, and Alois' eyes were glued to the thick flesh sticking right up between his legs.  
  
"Ah, I almost forgot what a big boy you are~”   
  
The soft click of the blonde’s heels had Ciel shivering as he sauntered closer. He didn't know what to do with his hands; but as Alois came in gripping range he knew that all he wanted was to pull him closer and bite his neck until it turned blue.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shhh." Alois put a slender finger over Ciel's lips, batting his eyelashes with a sultry smile on his lips. Without another word, he smacked the side of Ciel's thigh to tell him to close his legs.  
  
"Good boy," the blonde purred as he straddled his toy, and as their chests pressed together he breathed out a small moan. His whole body was aching for Ciel to fill it up good; to enter him like a boy and finish like a man.  
  
The side of a curled index finger came to push Ciel's chin up, forcing him to tilt his head back as the blonde looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"What a wonderful way to pop your cherry, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Ciel stared up at those glimmering globes of ice, mouth open as if he was in complete awe of what he saw. His fingers were itching to rip that annoying mask right off of the blonde's face, but just as he was about to do it, Ciel was interrupted by his own moan.  
  
Those fine hips rolled right over his stiff cock, rubbing it in just the right way for him to start breathing near frantic.  
  
"Mm, you liked that?" Thin arms folded around Ciel's neck as Alois established a rhythm, dragging that perky ass all over the place. The blonde was getting hot between his legs as the dick slid between his cheeks and he just knew that this boy would make him scream.  
  
Sweaty hands came to wrap around the blonde's skinny waist as Ciel glanced down at that perfectly flat belly. His eyes immediately landed on that tempting bellybutton again, watching how the roll of Alois' hips made the milky skin stretch over his lean muscles.  
  
Ciel was breathing hard, his lungs expanding as goosebumps rose all over his body. As if that flawless little dot wasn't enough to have him entranced, the body part right beneath it was growing more and more rigid by the second. Ciel licked his lips, completely lost in the raw sexiness that was Alois Trancy.  
  
"Hey Ciel, are you done staring at my cock?" The blonde breathed out a teasing little laugh before he lightly smacked Ciel's cheek with the palm of his hand. "Want to fuck me or what?"  
  
Ciel's eyes widened as he lifted his head and snapped back to reality. "Yes."  
  
Alois let out a surprised yelp as Ciel suddenly moved his hands from his waist to his ass, roughly gripping the plump flesh and raising it to hover over his cock.  
  
"Okay baby boy, I guess you're ready," the blonde huffed, biting his lip because the way Ciel was squeezing his ass was making him lose all control.  
  
"Do it." Ciel was pumped full with testosterone, feeling like a feral beast ready to tear into its prey. His lids were heavy and his inhales were slow as he watched the blonde wrap pale fingers around his dick.  
  
"Say goodbye to that innocence of yours~" Alois purred before he pressed the wet tip against his stretched hole and slowly sank down.  
  
The males stared at one another, Alois' mouth agape by the way that thick flesh spread him open and filled him up. Ciel stopped breathing the second he felt that slick warmth engulf the tip of his dick. His fingers were digging into those soft mounds with all he had, as if he was holding onto the last bit of his sanity.  
  
Ciel had never given much thought to how he would lose his virginity. If someone would've told him he'd be doing it in a gay bar with a man he had known less than an hour, he would've scoffed at the absurdity. Yet here he was, gasping at how tight walls squeezed around his cock as the most stunning male he had ever seen settled on his lap.

* * *

"And how're we supposed to do this exactly?" Sebastian whispered with a disapproving frown, obviously not impressed by the idea of snooping on his friend.  
  
"What if I sit on your shoulders? Or Bard's." Finny didn't register Sebastian's tone of voice as he excitedly jumped up and down in front of the booth. He couldn't wait to see what was going on in there.  
  
They kept their voices low as Bardroy crouched down and let the lithe blonde hop onto his shoulders, determined to cater to his every wish. If Finny wanted to see Ciel naked with an infamous dancer, then so be it. Bardroy would aid him in any way he could as he was head over heels for the tiny male, and Finny knew it.  
  
"This is going to be legendary," the blonde whispered, one arm wrapped around Bard's neck as the tall male rose to his feet, the other hand clutching his phone.  
  
"You're gonna take pictures?!" Sebastian burst out, his voice a little too loud.  
  
"Shhh oh my god, you're going to get us caught!" Finny glared at Sebastian, inwardly smiling about the fact that he was looking down at him for the first time in his life.  
  
They heard muffled noises coming from within the booth, both spoken words and sounds of someone obviously enjoying themselves.  
  
"That can't be Ciel. He wouldn't moan like that, would he?" Large hands squeezed the lean ankles they were wrapped around as Bard stepped up to the red door.  
  
"Probably not," Finny murmured, concentrated on reaching over the edge to take a picture. "But would Ciel really be able to make someone moan like that? He's so inexperienced."  
  
"Maybe he has a huge dick?" Bardroy joked.  
  
"Holy shit, Bard!" Sebastian hissed, moving away from the two. "I won't be a part of this."  
  
"Lameass," Finny mumbled as he retracted his phone with a gasp. "Guyyyys guys!! It's blurry but I can totally see Lecken sitting on Ciel's lap!"

* * *

"Ah fuck, fuck, keep doing tha—FUCK!" Alois' eyes were closed, his head tilted back as Ciel went all kinds of crazy and didn't let him do any work at all. He was moving his hips like he knew exactly what he was doing, but in reality, he just couldn't sit still.   
  
Ciel needed to touch, to move, to take it all. The way the slick walls clenched around his stiff cock, squeezing every inch as he pushed himself in and out was making his head spin. How that perfect body of _Lecken_ , the most desired pole-dancer in the gay community, was moving on top of him was bringing out every animalistic side Ciel possessed.  
  
With hair all messy Alois spread his thighs even wider and embraced Ciel even tighter. He could feel the sweat on their skin as their torsos were pressed flush against one another, their bodies so hot and frantic that he nearly forgot where he was.  
  
"Fuck me—ah! Fuck me harder!" Those fine legs tensed as the blonde rolled his hips, swaying with Ciel as he rubbed his dick all over that teenage abdomen. It was a thrill to be spread open by such a cute boy, watching his face go from nervous to assertive to completely rabid.  
  
Nails were tearing into soft flesh, lips found necks, sucking and kissing and tasting as the no-longer-virgin pounded into the golden-haired angel on his lap. The air was sticky and hot, their breaths even hotter, the blonde's moans louder than ever.   
  
Ciel couldn't take it. He needed more.  
  
It was as if his desire for Alois gave him unnatural strength as he lifted the male and stood. The blonde gave a soft whimper of surprise and was quick to wrap his never-ending legs around Ciel's waist. With a grunt and two steps he slammed Alois against the door with a bang.  
  
"Ah, Ciel!"  
  
"I don't..." Ciel huffed as he whacked his hips, burying his cock as deep as it could possibly go. "I don't know how the fuck y-you manipulated me into this." With the last word he bore his eyes into Alois and gave another brutal thrust.  
  
"AH God! I-I didn't-"  
  
"Shut up, you cunning little..." Ciel was clenching his teeth, barely feeling how his arms grew tired from holding the blonde against the door as he slowly but roughly rammed his dick into that tight little hole.  
  
"Yes, fuck. Y-Yeah I manipulated you. What're you going to d-do about—hnngh!" Alois gasped as he was fucked hard enough to make him see stars. He wanted it so bad; he wanted to feel the full potential of a male once uptight and stubborn now turned into a lust-driven brute.  
  
"Fuck you, fuck..." Ciel's teeth grazed the blonde's neck as he spat the words, hissing as those soft walls clenched and released around his impossibly hard dick. His hands were clutching that toned ass so rough it had bruises all over, his shaky breaths hitting the damp skin of the blonde as he pounded into him.  
  
"That's it baby. Punish me." Alois' lashes fluttered as he was gripped even harder, his fingers yanking on the dark locks in his grasp. His cock was dragged all over Ciel's pale stomach, his body so needy and desperate that he wanted to scream.  
  
Ciel didn't care how every snap of his hips made a loud bang and he didn't notice how their entangled bodies made the booth rattle. He was so caught up in what he was doing, how amazing it felt, how beautiful Alois was.  
  
"Schneller, nngh please," the blonde mumbled, along with several other German words as he slowly lost his grip on reality. "C-Ciel, I'm close, I'm really, really close." He was trembling, his slim thighs tensing as Ciel gave him the best fuck he'd had in months.

Ciel felt it too, how every thrust, every bit of friction brought him closer to the edge. He was giving it to Alois so ruthlessly that his legs started shaking and his mind was going wild with impure thoughts. He was grunting and the blonde was moaning and every bang against the door was music to his ears.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes.” Alois was quivering as he arched his back and came all over their bellies. The rush of pleasure made his head spin and he had to fight to keep his eyes open to watch Ciel’s reaction.

Seeing the blonde pique was perhaps the sexiest thing Ciel had ever seen. His jaw dropped and his eyes couldn’t stay open but his body kept moving as he shot his load right into Alois. The pulsing hole seemed as full as it could be, but Ciel filled it up even more, empting every last drop deep inside the dancer. With eyes locked onto each other, he whacked his hips one last time so rough that Alois screamed.

* * *

The picture had satisfied Finny's curiosity for a while, and he had spent the past ten minutes coming up with the perfect thing to say to Ciel once that door reopened.  
  
"So do we all agree on, 'Why does it smell like stripper in here?' or does anyone have a better suggestion?"  
  
"That's actually pretty funny." Bard chuckled from his place on the bench, but they all soon quieted down when they heard a loud bang. And then another one. And another.  
  
Once again they all gathered around the booth, brows furrowing and mouths opening in confusion.  
  
"No. No fucking way,” Finny said, no longer trying to keep quiet.  
  
"Are they seriously doing it against the door?!" Sebastian frowned because he couldn’t imagine Ciel doing something like that. Hell, he couldn’t even imagine him having sex.  
  
Bard was his usual self, fast to ask inappropriate questions. "Who do you think is getting the D?"  
  
Finny giggled. "Can't be Ciel."  
  
"Really? I always saw him as a total bottom."  
  
Sebastian shook his head at Bard’s assumption. "No, no, you got it all wrong. He would never let just anyone do that to him."  
  
"Hmm,” Bard mused, slightly tilting his head to the side, “he can be pretty badass now that I think about it."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Gasping, Finny pointed at the door. "Guys... Look at the hinges."  
  
A large hand lifted to cover Sebastian’s mouth. "Oh shit, this is bad. This is really ba-"  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
Bodies froze in place, mouths gasped, and hands flew up to cover those shocked lips as the hinges gave way. The door to the booth came crashing down right onto the floor, and lying on top of the red painted wood were Alois and Ciel, entangled and almost completely naked.  
  
Ciel's butt was pale in the scarce light as he hoisted himself up on his arms with Alois' legs still wrapped around him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Alois chirped, waving to the small crowd that stared right at them. His smile was wide and not at all embarrassed, and before anyone had a chance to speak, the dancer broke out in laughter. 

"Is this funny to you?" Ciel spat, but Alois just kept laughing, infecting the others with his joyous tunes. Soon enough everyone but Ciel was laughing, and all he could do was to stay where he was. He didn't want to add showing his friends his naked lower half to the list of inappropriate things he did that day.  
  
"This is the funniest thing that's happened to me in weeks," Alois whimpered, wiping away some moisture from his eye. "I have a question though."  
  
"And that is?" Finny asked since the dancer was looking right at him.  
  
"Can you send me that picture you took of us?"  
  
Ciel's heart practically stopped. He had never been so angry in his life. But right before he was about to explode, Alois ran his fingers through his dark locks and lifted his head to whisper onto his lips.  
  
"I really don't want to forget this."  
  
Just as Alois gave Ciel a soft kiss to calm him down, Finny giggled and said, "I'll give you a better one."  
  
The flash from Finny's phone that followed his mischievous words had Ciel on his feet faster than a speeding bullet. "Erase those fucking pictures right now!"  
  
Neither Ciel's friends nor Alois would ever forget the day where Ciel chased Finny around a gay bar with no pants on.

**THE END**

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**  
  
The fabric of a dark green collared shirt was tugged on even though the garment already hung impeccably over Ciel's skinny torso. He was ready for anything the day had to offer him, albeit he was a little nervous, as was expected being in a new place and meeting new people.   
  
Ciel was led around an office, shaking more hands than he cared to, showing off a smile that looked surprisingly well on the usually stoic face of his.  
  
Ciel was 20 years old now, well on his way of becoming a skilled editor. That's why he was inside this building, greeting the people that he would be working side by side with for the next few months. The internship was a chance of a lifetime since this was one of the most successful publishers in the entire state. He felt pride having been the only one chosen to work there, and it showed.  
  
"You'll mostly be working with this fella here," the supervisor asserted as he walked up to a man sitting with his face buried in a mess of papers.  
  
The same greeting routine was conducted as Ciel became acquainted with the older male apparently named Eli. He had thin black hair and looked like he was in his mid-thirties, and he seemed professional even though he cracked some lame jokes which Ciel was forced to laugh at.  
  
"Ah, you must be Ciel." A young woman came up to him and took his hand between both of hers. She wore classy grey slacks and a white shirt tucked into them, and her long hazel locks were gathered in a neat bun. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Of course. The boss speaks very highly of you. I'm his assistant, Isabella Black, but please, call me Bella."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bella," Ciel said sincerely; she seemed like a nice young lady, and the warm smile she gave him was more than welcoming.   
  
More people gathered around Ciel, curious to get to know their newest addition to the office. He tried to stay focused but something kept stealing his attention away from the crowd. There must've been at least seven people surrounding him, but none of them carried the tunes of the familiar voice he kept hearing.  
  
He deduced quite quickly that it was coming from behind him and as he discretely turned his head, he studied two suited males having a casual discussion in a corner of the room. He recognized neither of them, but he knew he had heard that voice before.  
  
"Have you met the boss yet?" a skinny woman in her fifties asked.   
  
Ciel shook his head, turning his focus to the woman. "No-"  
  
"No, he hasn't."  
  
It was that voice again.  
  
Ciel spun around and found himself facing one of the suited males. Inconspicuously, he scrutinized his face, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember ever seeing him before.  
  
"Welcome to our little family. Ciel, was it?" The boss held out a delicate hand, as pale as the rest of him. He was tall and slender, his face so magnificently beautiful that Ciel had trouble keeping himself from staring. If he'd ever seen this man before, he surely would've remembered.  
  
"Uh, yes, sir. Ciel Phantomhive."   
  
Like sunlight and honey. That was Ciel's initial thought once his eyes fell on the shiny strands of blonde that framed the boss' soft features. He wore an odd smirk as Ciel wrapped thin digits around his hand and lightly shook it, causing him to inwardly frown. Just as he was about to pull away, the blonde took a firmer grip on him and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I'm Alois Trancy~"  
  
Ciel gasped. His eyes went wide. He stumbled backwards.  
  
"Are you scaring the boy with one of your unseemly jokes? You poor thing!" The young brunette from earlier shot Alois a teasing scowl as she came up to Ciel's side and put a friendly arm around his shoulders.   
  
The blonde chuckled. "I guess we don't share the same humor."  
  
"Apparently not, he looks terrified!" Bella softly giggled before giving Ciel the same comforting smile as before.  "Don't mind him, he might seem scary, but really he's a big pile of goo."  
  
Ciel said nothing. He was in shock. His boss for the next few months was Lecken! His mind was muddled by thousands of thoughts, and he kept his silent act until everyone had finally gone back to their work stations, allowing him to start whatever project Eli had in mind for him.  
  
But just as Eli opened his mouth, Alois swooped up behind Ciel and purred, "Can I see you in my office for a second?"  
  
"Uhh-"  
  
"I have a very important assignment for you," the blonde continued in a professional tone, but as Eli looked away, he gave Ciel a flirtatious wink.  
  
Ciel swallowed and murmured, "Okay..." before he followed his boss. He was undoubtedly nervous, but still, he couldn't keep his blue eyes from honing in on the blonde's backside. It really was a perfect ass.  
  
Maybe this internship wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Schneller** \- Faster
> 
> You know the drill. Comment, kudos and so on. I love you all~
> 
> Aaaand if you want to see something amazing, check out the [fanart](http://touch-me-trancy.tumblr.com/post/143692897644/gloryous-alois) I received for this fic *_*


End file.
